A FRESH START
by lauralaura37
Summary: OUR GIRL. AFTER SERIES 2. GEORGIE & ELVIS
1. Chapter 1

**A FRESH START**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **ELVIS P.O.V**

I've been stable in hospital for 2 days now. The doctors are thinking about sending me home. I bloody hope so- I'm bored stiff. There's only so many TV programs and magazines you can cope with before you lose it. My family have been amazing and I've had plenty of visitors including little Laura but I just can't wait to get back to the job I love. I know it will be a while until I can go back to SAS duties but just being back at the barracks would be enough for me. I only remember bits after I was shot by that prick. I remember Georgie rushing over to me, sitting beside me and telling me everything was going to be ok. I remember being lifted onto the stretcher and being put inside the ambulance. I remember Georgie sitting next to me in the ambulance, holding my hand the whole journey whilst I slipped in and out of consciousness. When we arrived at the hospital I remember being greeted at the entrance by about 10 hospital professionals who were awaiting my arrival. I remember thinking at that point how serious this actually was. Even I couldn't make a joke of this situation. I asked the doctor if Georgie could come with me into surgery but he said it wasn't hospital procedure. I was on my own. She promised she would be waiting for me once I got out. I don't remember much else about the surgery which is probably for the best. I know from what the doctors have said I've been very lucky. If the bullet was any higher it could have been a very different outcome. I now know I have to live my life to the max and have no regrets as tomorrow is never promised.

I remember coming around from surgery surrounded by my mother, father and Georgie. She waited as promised even on her wedding day. My grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins were also in the hospital waiting to see me. We are a very close family and it was great to see them all. With all the family members waiting to see me I didn't actually get a chance to see and talk to the one person I wanted to see more than anyone else. She slipped out without me noticing, telling my dad that she had to go and sort some things out. I didn't even want to think what that may be. All I hoped was that she wasn't going to marry that douche. He wasn't good enough for her.

It's now just over 48 hours since Georgie left the hospital. I've tried texting and ringing her and all I've had back is a text saying she needs time to herself and that she's glad I'm recovering ok and that I'm in the best place. I know she's right but it's hard not seeing her. When I get out of this place it will be my mission to make everything right between us again. I know it's going to take time to gain her trust but I can't imagine life without her.

 **GEORGIE P.O.V**

Seeing Elvis in hospital tied to all those machines broke my heart. His such a strong and brave man and hearing all those machines constantly beeping around him and seeing all those wires going in and coming out all over the place made me feel physically sick. We almost lost him. Even with my medical background and all the sights I have seen over the years as an army medic I just couldn't cope seeing Elvis looking so vulnerable. I waited until his family arrived and i knew he was stable and going to be ok, and then I made my excuses to his parents and got out of the hospital. It was hard seeing his parents again as the last time I saw them was on the day of our wedding when he didn't show up.

I knew that as soon as I left the hospital I had to find Jamie. I owed him an apology. I did to him exactly what Elvis did to me so I know how he must be feeling right now. This just makes me feel even worse about everything. I woke up this morning thinking that by now I'd be married to a doctor but instead the day couldn't of gone less to plan. I didn't plan it like this. What a mess.

I go to the church first to see if he is still there. As soon as I arrive I see him sat down on the bench outside the church. He looks terrible and I know I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. He didn't deserve to be treated like this but I couldn't marry him when I still have feelings for someone else and I was silly to think I could. It would have been wrong. After my talk with Jamie I go home and brace myself for what my parents have to say. I know they will be livid. This is the 2nd failed wedding they have contributed to. I feel such a failure.

It turns out I didn't need to worry so much. They were upset but we all agreed marriage just isn't for me and that the army is really my true love. What they don't realise is that Elvis comes a very close second but I can't think about that right now. I need to think about me and what I want. I can't just go jumping from one relationship to another. It would be wrong for the both of us and Elvis has a lot of grafting to do. I need to do something for me. It doesn't take me long to realise what that is.

I decide to go back to Kenya and carry on with my humanitarian mission. After all this is the reason I became an army medic. Helping people in need is what I do best and there's plenty of people who need my help out there. It would be great to see Nafula again and what better way to spend what would have been my honeymoon. Before I leave I pay a quick visit to Captain James to see if I can return back to my medic role after I've taken some leave. He is thrilled with my decision to return to the army and says he hopes I will accompany them to Syria. Before I leave for the airport I consider visiting Elvis in hospital. Over the last couple of days I've received a fair few calls and texts from him but I know if I go to him I won't go to Kenya and I need to do this for me. So I try and put him to the back of my mind and board the plane with my mission at the very front.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**

*Please note I do not own any characters or story lines. This is all down to the fantastic Our Girl writers and producers. This is just my version of what happens after series 2*


	2. Chapter 2

**A FRESH START**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **GEORGIE P.O.V**

I've been in Kenya for just over 3 weeks now. I must have been crazy to think I could have just given this all up. My time in Kenya so far has been amazing and I'm already seeing what a massive difference I'm helping to make to the local people. I've already helped deliver 8 new-born babies and have had to treat numerous adults and children for Malaria, Rift Valley fever and Chikungunya amongst other illnesses. There seems to be a very high rate of Malaria around here at the moment and not everyone can make it to the hospital, so our work here is vital. I've been working 7am-10pm 7 days a week since I've been here and I can feel it taking its toll on me, but I know I'll have to go back home soon so I really want to try and make as much a difference as I can whilst I'm here. Mum and dad have been moaning at me on the phone, telling me to look after myself more but when you see the people I've been seeing you realise how lucky and healthy you really are…

I now have a return to work date for 3 weeks time- 1 week at the barracks and then off to Syria with the gang. I'm super excited to get stuck back in and see everyone again. I've missed my army family. The texts and calls from Elvis are less now that I've told him where I am. He wasn't happy when I told him I was back here but after explaining to him that I needed to do this for myself and my own piece of mind he seemed to understand and actually thought I was very brave to return so quickly. I guess he understands more than anyone how much my job means to me. I've agreed to go for coffee with him once I get back. A coffee can't hurt…

As I wake up this morning from my hard staff hospital bed I do admit I miss some home comforts especially my nice memory foam mattress. I don't think I've slept properly since I arrived 3 weeks ago. It's either the hard bed or the nightmares that won't go away- the jail in the ISIS base, Abu's face, Kiki dying in my arms whilst all I can do is watch on and recently Elvis being shot and images of him in his hospital bed. His now out of hospital luckily but is on bed rest at home. Only Elvis would escape something like that with just a few cuts and bruises. He still surprises me even now.

Nafula has arranged an evening off for all us medical professionals tonight. A BBQ by the campfire with lots of drinking and games so everyone can let their hair down after a crazy few weeks. Although the medical centre will always be busy, the patient waiting time has come down a lot over recent weeks and this is Nafula's way of thanking everyone for their hard work. It will be nice to properly get to know some of the people I've been working with as there's never chance to talk during the day, and actually get a bit dressed up and out of my medic scrubs. We have medical supplies arriving this evening from back home which I have Captain James to thank for and then it's party time!

 **ELVIS P.O.V**

Between not working and Georgie being away I'm going out of my mind. I found out a few days after I was discharged from hospital that she had gone back to Kenya to help out at the health centre. I was angry at first that she had potentially put herself in danger by going alone but then after speaking to her on the phone I realised that she needed to go back and fight her fears and that she'd definitely done the right thing for her. She's got such a kind heart and is amazing at her job...always wanting to help others. She really is incredible and I miss her like crazy.

So much so that I've arranged to go to Kenya. Georgie doesn't know this and she's gonna be mega pissed when she sees me turn up but I can't just sit around all day. Work won't have me back yet so Kenya is where I need to be for my own sanity. Before I leave there's something I need to do though. I need to go and visit Georgie's parents, Max and Grace and clear the air a little. I know that their more than unimpressed that I'm back in Georgie's life even if it is only as friends and to be honest I don't blame them. If someone had done the same to Laura as I did to Georgie I'm sure I'd feel exactly the same way towards him. To say I'm nervous as I drive round there is an understatement. Infact, I don't think I've ever felt so nervous, even on the front line. To be honest I'm hoping Marie, her sister won't be there as well as she certainly doesn't hold back and we never exactly got on first time round anyway. She never thought I was good enough for Georgie. She was probably right. Pride aside I owe it to Georgie and her family to explain what actually happened on the day of our wedding and why I didn't turn up. I know now that it was wrong and cowardly of me to send Charles to do my dirty work but i really wasn't thinking straight that day and I've paid the price for it ever since. I just hope they can understand this. Here it goes...

To say Max and Grace were surprised to see me is an understatement. I think they secretly missed my cheeky ways. I'm sure the doctor was lovely if not slightly boring. They both seemed completely shocked that I now have a daughter but both said they didn't doubt I was an awesome dad as I'm so immature myself...I don't think I'd realised how much I've missed them as well. They were always like my 2nd parents. Luckily Marie wasn't home. I told them both how I was off to Kenya to surprise Georgie. They seemed pleased about this as they've been worried sick about her and they know I'll look out for her. After a brief hug I depart the Lane household and set off for home where I need to pack for my flight tomorrow. Nafula's in on my plan and has arranged a night off for all the medics including Georgie. We've met a couple of times before and she seems like a great girl. I don't doubt her plan will work. Charles has also said that I can sneak in the camp on the back of the army truck carrying the medical supplies his sent over for Georgie, although his not thrilled I'm trying to win her back. Says she's too good for me. His definitely right but that's easier said than done. To say I'm excited for what tomorrow brings is an understatement! Bring on Kenya!

 ***Please note I do not own any of the characters, story lines etc. This is just my version of what I think should happen after series 2 ended***


	3. Chapter 3

**A FRESH START**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **GEORGIE P.O.V**

It's been a long day but I'm now back in my room getting ready for tonight. I've got a drink in my hand, tunes on in the background and am trying to work out what to wear. I didn't exactly pack any dressy clothes as wasn't expecting to have any time out for myself so the best I can do is some skinny jeans and a tight fitting coral lace crop top. I've made a bit of an effort with my hair as have had it in plaits all day so my signature curls are back this evening. I scrub up ok even if I do say so myself. I leave my room and make my way over to where Nafula and the rest of the gang are chilling around the campfire. Everyone's got a beer in their hand and I can tell it's going to be a good night. We've been told not to drink to much just yet as the medical supplies will be arriving soon and they'll need help unloading them.

The BBQ is amazing- sausages, burgers, chicken, salmon, salads, anything you can think of Nafula has thought of. It's just like being back at home with the family. I can feel I'm a little bit light headed. I've only had 2 beers but I don't really drink that often so when I do it goes straight to my head. Just as we're finishing the BBQ we see the army truck arrive at the camp gates so we all stop everything we're doing and make our way over to the medical centre so we're ready to start unloading. I think everyone wants to get done as soon as possible so we can get back to drinking.

The truck pulls up and I get the biggest shock of my life as who comes jumping out of the back of it looking like his fresh out of a Calvin Klein advert...Elvis, bloody Elvis Harte. He gives me one of his cheeky smiles and I melt. I'm lost for words. He makes a comment about it not being normal for me to be lost for words. I don't really hear him. I'm in shock. He scoops me up in one of his big hugs and I suddenly feel the urge to hug him back. His here, safe and well. I feel relieved and come over all emotional. I didn't realise how much I'd been worried about him but I guess that's why I came out here to escape everything going on back home. I couldn't handle him being in hospital. I tell him it's good to see him. I can't let him see me this way so I make an excuse that I need to use the restroom.

As soon as I'm in the restroom I head straight to the sink and throw a load of cold water over my face. WHAT THE FUCK! What is he doing here? Elvis is the last person I expected to turn up in Kenya. Nafula rush's in to see if I'm ok. I ask her if she knew he was coming, to which she nods her head. She says he was very persistent and that he virtually begged her to allow him to come over. He doesn't want to cause any trouble. Just wants to spend some time with me away from everything back home. I suppose it is quite sweet that his travelled all this way to see me so I shouldn't be to harsh on him. Nafula says she wishes someone would travel thousands of miles to see her. She's right- Elvis is one in a million and I need to at least try and give him a chance.

 **ELVIS P.O.V**

Georgie looked like she'd seen a ghost as soon as I jumped off the back of the truck. I knew she'd be surprised to see me but didn't quite expect that look. I'm not really sure if she's pleased to see me or not. She gave me a brief hug and then said she needed the bathroom. I know it's going to take time to earn her trust back and get to know each other all over again but I hope that if she agrees to my little surprise we can at least make a start. I know she feels the same way, as I could see it in her eyes and feel it in the way she held me and didn't let go in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital back in Manchester. Whilst Georgie's gone I meet some of the other guys and start unloading the medical supplies.

When she returns she looks a lot happier and immediately gets stuck in with unloading the truck. We make small talk as we go along. I think she's happy to see me but I'm not completely sure. I knew I had to do something bold to show her exactly how much I care about her. I just hope this isn't too much.

Once we've all unloaded the truck everyone goes back to their food and drinks over by the campfire. Nafula has kindly left some food for me which I'm very glad about as aeroplane food is never very appetising and I'm starving. The beer goes down very well as well. After a few drinks everyone decides to play a game of truth or dare. As I'm the 'guest' I'm told I have to go first. I quickly learn that this is no ordinary game of truth or dare. Everyone's been drinking from about 6pm and these medics certainly aren't asking the usual 'who was your first crush' questions. I choose truth and get asked 'when was the last time you had sex?'. Shit was my first thought. I give Georgie a quick glance but she has her head down. Poker face. The last time I had sex was with Georgie back at the hotel during R&R which no one knows about and not even me and Georgie have discussed it, so I'm hardly going to tell a bunch of strangers. I settle for 'a couple of months ago as I've been out of action for a while'. Not technically a lie and the gang seem happy with my answer. I look over at Georgie again but she still has her head down.

Some people choose dares which consist of strip teases, twerking, making out with the person to your right and giving the person next to you a back rub. I was the lucky recipient of the back rub, given to me by one of the Russian nurses Georgie's been working with. I did glance over at Georgie during it and I'd like to say she did look a little jealous. She's got nothing on you I thought to myself. When it was Georgie's turn she chooses truth. They know her better than me so they asked her 'do you spit or swallow?'. I did laugh a little to myself over that one as I'm well aware of the answer. Georgie laughed and then answered with 'well it depends who it is but in the past generally swallow'. I know this to be true and mini Elvis twitches a little at the thought. I don't even wanna think about the Doc though and instantly loose the twitch. Once everyone's had a go we all decide that it's getting late and decide to retreat to our rooms as everyone has an early start in the morning. Georgie comes over and says she'll show me to my room. This will be the first time we've spent any time alone since I've arrived.

We walk over to the staff quarters and Georgie shows me to my room which just so happens to be next door to hers. It reminds me of R&R all over again, but I mustn't get ahead of myself. I don't want to scare her off. There isn't much conversation going on between us in the room and I instantly miss her feistiness. Just as she's about to leave she stops in the doorway, turns around to look at me and says 'Why?'. I leave her question hanging in the air between us for a few seconds and then answer back 'Why what?', although I'm well aware of what she's asking...'Why are you here Elvis?'. I give it a few seconds before I answer...'I'm here Georgie cause I can't bear living without you any longer. I've tried and it fucking sucks. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. For me there's no one else. I miss how things were between us. Everything was virtually perfect. We were so in love and you don't just fall out of love with someone you had such strong feelings for. I'll never feel this way about anyone else. I know I fucked up but I really want to make it up to you and earn your trust again. I hope you can give me a chance to do that. You never know when your times up and I don't want to have any more regrets'. Everything is silent between us for a few moments, Georgie then walks over to me, looks right at me, kisses me on the cheek and then walks out of my room closing the door between us. I don't know what that means but all I hope is she gives me a chance to prove myself. I've never wanted anything else more.

 ***Please note I do not own any of the characters, story lines etc. This is just my version of what I think should happen after series 2 ended***


	4. Chapter 4

**A FRESH START**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **GEORGIE P.O.V**

I wake up to the piercing sound of the alarm on my phone going off. It's 6am and I have the headache from hell. It's not like I drank loads last night but unfortunately it doesn't take much for me to get drunk as I never really drink and now I remember why. I sit up in bed for a few minutes whilst I wake up. My mind immediately takes me back to last night and my conversation with Elvis right before bed. I had to get out of there quickly as god knows what would have happened if I had of stayed. I can't be trusted to think straight when I'm around him. A knock at my door interrupts my train of thoughts and I jump out of bed. On the other side of the door is Elvis standing there with a freshly made cup of coffee. 'Milk, 2 sugars. I trust that's still right'. I nod and take it off of him. Just what I need to wake me up. I invite him in.

Before I have a chance to say anything Elvis asks if I would mind if he helped at the medical centre whist he was here. I say of course not but don't really understand what his going to do as he doesn't have any medical experience. He'd probably make a good entertainer for the kids though I suppose. He then goes on to say 'Look Georgie I haven't just come here to help out at the medical centre. I've sort of organised something which I hope you're going to except. When we were due to get married, as you know we were supposed to go on a safari trip for our honeymoon which has always been something on both of our bucket lists. Because I was a jerk we never got to go on that honeymoon so if it's ok by you I'd really like to take you on that trip now. I've booked us a 6 night Safari with separate tents so no funny business. We'll hopefully get to see leopards, lions, elephants, buffalo, rhino, hippos, cheetah's, zebra's, giraffe's, you name it. We'll also be taking a hot air balloon up for breath-taking views of the park. What do you say?'

I don't quite know what to say at first. I'm speechless once again. I want to ask him how his afforded it as I know these trips don't come cheap but I think twice about it as it may come over rude. Instead I say 'Do you really think you can just come over here and try and win me back by throwing money at me? I will come on the trip but I'll pay my own way'. I don't think it was the answer Elvis was exactly looking for but he smiled and said 'fair enough, we leave tomorrow'. I ask what would of happened if I had of said no. His answer was 'another wasted safari I guess'. I owe it to the both of us to at least try and give it another go. I'll be sad to say goodbye to the medical centre but I couldn't have stayed forever anyway and I'll definitely be back at some point. I know I'm still in love with him as when I was kidnapped he was on my mind A LOT. I didn't think I'd ever see him again and I certainly didn't expect him to be the one to rescue me. You can't just ignore your true feelings so I decide I'll go on the trip and just see what happens.

 **ELVIS P.O.V**

I was expecting a fight but she actually agreed to come on the trip with me. The plan is that Georgie will finish her medic duties at the camp this evening, we'll then both get an early night and our transport will pick us up from the camp tomorrow morning after breakfast. Nafula was already aware of my plan to whisk Georgie away and has arranged adequate cover plus Georgie was due to leave the centre soon anyway so I don't feel to guilty. I'm just helping 'entertain' the people in the queue today as my medical knowledge is limited to say the least. Trying to entertain a group of people who don't really speak your language is very tricky though and my Swahili is restricted. I did think I may be called on to do something like this as I've always been known as the 'joker' so I came prepared. I've got some balloons to have a go at balloon modelling and a couple of magic tricks up my sleeve. I glance over at Georgie in the medic centre and she's laughing at me. I thought I was pretty good at this. She makes a comment of 'I wouldn't give up the day job Elvis'. Funny.

It's been nice seeing Georgie at work doing what she loves. I've seen her tend to people out on the front line loads of times but as I'm also on duty i probably haven't had the chance to really observe what she does. She really is amazing. It takes her just minutes to diagnose and treat each patient and the ones who are being discharged straight after treatment are already looking a lot better than they did when they first went in. I'm sure they all really appreciate this centre being here as most of them wouldn't be able to make it to the main hospital.

Georgie finally finishes her medic duties at 7pm. We grab a quick dinner and then make a start at packing her bag. Luckily she's travelled light like I have so it doesn't take long. We then decide to get an early night as we've got a busy day of travelling tomorrow. I give her a little kiss on her cheek and leave her room to get some beauty sleep. I'm excited for what tomorrow brings.

We get collected at 7am and start our journey to Tsavo West National Park. It takes us just over 5 hours to get there with a quick stop off for lunch and a rest break. To pass some time in the truck we play a silly game of 'would you rather...'. I start off by asking Georgie 'Would you rather be alone for the rest of your life or always be surrounded by annoying people?'. She answers with 'well I'm with you now aren't I'. To be honest I didn't expect anything else from her and we both burst out laughing. It feels good for it to just be us again. Nothing feels forced and I get a little glimpse of how it use to be between us. Georgie asks me if I'd rather find my true love or a suitcase with 5 million pounds inside. I don't even need to think about this one. Love always. We also find out that Georgie would rather have the super power of being invisible whilst I would prefer to be able to fly. If we had the choice to only ever have sex in the missionary position or from behind for the rest of our lives we'd both choose from behind. And lastly if we could have amazing sex which only lasted for 45 seconds or average sex which lasted 10 minutes we'd both choose 45 seconds of amazing sex. Georgie made a comment about that being my usual time anyway. Between eating, playing silly games and chatting between ourselves the 5 hour journey actually went pretty quickly.

We arrive at the park around midday and have to put our own tents up. We're both ace at it and have a competition to see who can get there's up first. I win but only by about a minute. We then have the most amazing meal cooked for us by the camps cooks. A traditional Kenyan stew followed by a delicious pineapple pudding. These guys can certainly cook. We get to know the other guests and find out that we're the only ones who aren't actually on honeymoon. We explain that we're just friends but I don't think anyone actually believes us. We've all got to be up at 3am as we're leaving early in the morning so we hopefully get to see some animals so we all head off for an early night.

The rest of the trip goes amazingly. It was everything I had hoped for and more. We've seen most of the animals we wanted to and I feel so much closer to Georgie. We've had such a laugh and joke together and had really in depth conversations although I haven't mentioned her wedding or us. I didn't want to push her away. We leave for home tomorrow and I really don't want to leave our bubble. I'm scared things will go back to how they were before. Our last dinner at the camp consists of a homemade curry with all the trimmings and lots of wine. With lots of drinking achieved and a flight booked for tomorrow afternoon we all decide to call it a night at 11pm. Georgie thanks me for a once in a lifetime trip and I thank her for coming and for her amazing company. We kiss each other goodnight and go to our separate tents.

A couple of hours later I hear rustling noises coming from just outside my tent. I panic a little at first cause I worry that maybe one of the lions has managed to get into the camp, but I need not worry as Georgie's head pops through the door. I tell her that she scared the crap out of me and ask her if she's ok. She doesn't answer, just gets into the tent and comes over to me and starts kissing me. She tells me she couldn't sleep. I kiss her back. Things get quite hot and heavy between us and the next thing I know our clothes are going everywhere. I ask her if she's sure and say I haven't got anything. She says it's ok and that she's still on the pill. We don't have much room as it's quite a small tent so we keep it to missionary and spooning and are aware we can't make much noise as the tents are all pretty close together. Our sex is amazing. Slow and sensual and I can feel how much we both want it. I think we're both feeling emotional as this is our last night here. Tomorrow night I'll be back in London and she'll be in Manchester. Away from each other again. Once we've both finished we just lay there wrapped up around each other. Neither of us wanting to move or saying anything. We spend the night cuddled up next to each other and I never want this to end.

 ***Please note I do not own any of the characters, story lines etc. This is just my version of what I think should happen after series 2 ended***

 **SONG INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER- GALANTIS- YOU AND I (RUNAWAY)**


	5. Chapter 5

A FRESH START

Chapter 5

GEORGIE P.O.V

I wake up this morning in Elvis's warm and strong arms. I've had the most amazing time out here and I really don't want to leave. Our flight home is this afternoon. I then have a week to spend at home before I start army life again. I'm dreading going home and having to face everyone after another failed wedding. I hope I don't bump into Jamie although he was saying he may move to London.

I really don't want to leave mine and Elvis's Kenyan bubble. By tonight he'll be in London and I'll be back home in Manchester, and as much as I don't want to admit it things just won't work out between us. He needs to be in London when not on duty for his daughter and I can't imagine leaving Manchester or my family. I couldn't let him move closer to me now he has a daughter. The way he talks about her is the sweetest. I never would have thought he was the fatherly type but it sounds like his really stepped up to it and it's lovely to see his caring side shining through. The whole geographic situation totally sucks.

I'm lying in Elvis's tent bed, with my eyes wide open, staring at the top of the tent when Elvis makes me jump. I thought he was asleep but he must have just woken up. 'What you thinking about?' he asks. 'Shit, I thought you were asleep- just life' I reply. 'You look pretty down. I hope you're not regretting last night. It was pretty amazing for me' Elvis says. 'No, no regrets, just feeling down cause got to go back to the real world today' I reply. 'Yeah I know what you mean. I've been dreading this day the whole time we've been here, but if it's ok with you I'd really like to see you when we get home and maybe go from there with things if you agree?' Elvis replies. I turn around to look at him as I need to be honest with him. 'Elvis- I'd love that but this just isn't going to work. You live in London and I live in Manchester. The only reason it worked last time is because you basically moved into my parents house so we could be together. You can't do that this time- for one my parents don't exactly like you after the whole not turning up to the wedding thing and most importantly you need to be in London for Laura. I could move to London but I hate the thought of leaving Manchester and my family which means one of us is going to be unhappy'. We sit in silence with my words hanging over us. We both know what I've just said is true which makes it all the worst. Elvis finally breaks the silence 'Look, if we want to make this work we'll find a way'. I really hope his right.

ELVIS P.O.V

We've just arrived at the airport, checked in and been through security and are now sitting and enjoying a coffee before we get on our flight. Neither of us have really said much since we arrived. I think we're both just trying to work out how this is even going to work once we get back, but what I do know is that at least we both want it to so I'm sure we'll find a way. We need to take it slowly anyway as Georgie has said she doesn't want to just go from one relationship to another. I'm actually due to go on the next tour to Syria with her so at least we will be together there and then we can work out what happens after that.

We fly into Manchester airport where I've left my car. Once we've collected our bags I take Georgie home to her parents house. As I pull up we both sit in the car for a few minutes before either of us says anything. She then turns to me, smiles, kisses me on the cheek and says thank you. As she goes to get out of the car I stop her hand on the door and say 'thank you for coming on this trip with me. I feel like we're back on the right track now. I know it's not perfect but we're both use to being away from our family and loved ones so I'm sure we can make this work. I'm coming to Syria with you next week so time is on our side. Please don't be sad'. Georgie seems happy about me coming to Syria as she didn't know this. I had to practically beg Captain James to let me come on that tour as he said I wasn't needed. With that Georgie gets out of the car and walks over to her house taking my heart with her.

I last all of 2 days without seeing Georgie. It's nice being back home to start with. Deb's brings Laura round to see me and she stays with me for the day. I take her to the aquarium and then for lunch at The Rainforest Café. By the evening I'm feeling really lonely and sit myself in front of the TV. I play with the idea of phoning Georgie but settle on just sending her a text as I know she will be busy with her family. I text her 'Hope you've settled back into home life ok. E x'. She texts back a bit later to say she's having dinner with her family and that she misses the warmer climate. I don't want to push my luck so decide to leave it there and go up to bed. It takes me ages to get to sleep as I'm still on Kenyan time. When I wake in the morning I decide to catch up with some mates down the pub and spend most of the day down there drinking and playing pool. I text Georgie on my way home telling her how much I miss her and how this all completely sucks. Alcohol has given me a bit of Dutch courage. Georgie texts back shortly after saying that she feels the same and that she's already had enough of her family fussing over her. I decide that I can't just sit in London. I'm going to drive up to Manchester tomorrow and surprise Georgie.

It takes me just over 3 hours to get up to Manchester and once I arrive it feels like home. If it wasn't for Laura I wouldn't think twice about moving here. I love this city and I know the barracks and Charley boy would happily accept my transfer. I decide to head to Georgie's house before going to visit the boys at the barracks in case she wants to come with me. When I arrive at her house Grace opens the door looking surprised to see me 'Can't keep away can you Elvis' with a smirk on her face. 'It would appear not. Is Georgie home?'. 'Not at the moment' replies Grace'. 'Want to come in for a cuppa?'. I accept Grace's offer and we end up chatting all about Kenya until Georgie comes home. I learn that she's gone to lunch with Marie and Lulu.

I feel a little nervous once I hear the front door go. I'm hoping it's not Max because I still think he wishes I wasn't back on the scene and I'm not really feeling up for a confrontation today but in comes Georgie and her 2 sisters. Georgie looks surprised to see me but gives me a big hug followed by Lulu. Marie just stands there with a face like a slapped arse. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' 'Nice to see you to Marie' I reply. We actually use to get on ok but since I left Georgie at the alter she completely hates my guts. I suppose I can't blame her.

Georgie's family leave the living room to give us some privacy. 'What are you doing here?' asks Georgie. 'I don't really know' I reply 'All I know is that I needed to see you badly. I couldn't just stay in London'. 'What about your daughter?' replies Georgie. 'I had Laura for the day a couple of days ago which was great, but me and Deb's have always agreed that when I'm back home I will only visit Laura a couple of times a week, as it will be even harder for us both when I go back on tour if I see her more. It's been a hard decision to make but I know it's for the best for her'. Georgie looks at me with sympathy but I haven't come here for that. 'Look I'm gonna go and see the guys at the barracks. You fancy coming with me?'. Georgie jumps at the chance. I think we've both missed work and the boys. We take my car and drive the 30 minutes to the barracks.

It's great to catch up with the boys. I can tell Charles is surprised to see us turn up together but he doesn't say anything. Whilst we're there I tell the boys that I'll be going on the tour of Syria. They all seem excited that I'm coming along- I've always been the joker of the group and we always have a laugh at the end of the long days. As we're walking back to the car Georgie obviously still has Syria on her mind and says 'Can I really not go anywhere without you turning up' but I can tell she's only joking. It will be nice to do a tour together again like when we first met. On our way back from the barracks we decide to stop off for a coffee. Georgie orders a latte and I go for a liquor coffee as I'm going to need some Dutch courage for what I'm about to say. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes whilst we enjoy our drinks. After a while I can't take the silence anymore and blurt out what's been on my mind for the entire 3 hour drive up here. 'Look Georgie, the last couple of days without you have been shit, really shit in fact. I had you back in my life and then it all got taken away again once we got back to the UK. I can't let that happen again. I want to be with you more than anything. You make me really happy. Even after all this time you still manage to give me those little butterflies and make me feel nervous at the same time. No one else has ever made me feel this way. You're my best friend. I feel I can talk to you about anything and say anything to you and not be judged. Plus you really turn me on'. Georgie laughs at that part. 'So if it's ok by you I'm going to ask Captain James if I can transfer up here for good?'. Georgie replies 'What about Laura? You can't just abandon her. She needs her dad'. I had never forgotten about Laura in all this. 'I know. I would never do that. My plan is to rent out my apartment in London during the week, rent somewhere up here or stay at the barracks if they have room during the week or whenever I'm working and then go back down to London at weekends or when I'm not on tour to see Laura. I'd really like it if you would accompany me for some of the weekends.' Georgie replies after a few seconds 'It sounds like you've really thought about this'. I reply 'I have. I'm deadly serious about this. I've never wanted anything more. I've lost you once and I can't let that happen again. I don't think love like this comes around all that often so bugger me if I'm gonna let this go- what do you say?'. Georgie replies- 'Sounds like a plan'. She reaches in over the table to kiss me which I more than willingly accept, and just like that all's well in the world again.

THE END

Thanks for reading guys and for all of your lovely reviews. I may well continue this in the future once series 3 has started but until then thank you and goodbye x


End file.
